


Mistleno

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A lot of people kiss before our two cupids get what they want, Kissing, Mistletoe, Multi, fair warning this is a lot of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: Juvia and Loke come up with the splendid idea to catch the person of their dreams under the mistletoe. Nothing can go wrong right?





	1. The plan

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of the year, meaning I won't be updating a lot because of long hours at work, so this is going to be a small thing to update when I have time, I'm sad I don't have the time for a big christmas fic though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loke catches Juvia setting up a Christmas trap for Gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don;t have a lot of time this year to write, blame working in retail for that. But I wanted to write something festive so here's this. Enjoy!

 Early morning Christmas Eve, many were still asleep in their beds. Those who were awake weren't yet ready to face the chilly weather and so the streets were empty. Just how he liked it as he sneaked into the empty guild building. There was going to be a large christmas eve guild party later on in the day and he wanted to put his gift for Lucy under the tree now so he could surprise her with it. Holding the short thin package in his hand, lovingly wrapped in a starry night sky design, he walked inside. He was immediately caught off guard at what he saw, and  had almost walked into. Why in the world was a ladder right by the- Ah someone was up there.

“What are you doing Juvia?”

The woman in question flustered, shaking the ladder a little, looking like she had been caught, in quite the precarious position too. Juvia was currently balancing at the top of the ladder, reaching over the door frame, trying to add a new decoration to the room. Though he couldn't quite see what it was from his position below her. Thankfully, for his curiosity, she seemed relieved it was him that had caught her and was happy to explain.

“Juvia is hanging up mistletoe for Gray. Does Loke want to help?”

At her request, he instinctively moved to the ladder, holding it still for her. She sent him a thankful smile as he looked up at her, he responded with a slight frown.

“If it’s for Gray, why isn’t he helping you? You could fall from there you know, water magic or not, bruises hurt.”

“Thank you for the concern Loke, but it’s a surprise! Gray can’t know!”

“Oh ok, that makes more sense...So why are you doing this Juvia? Trying to make the place more festive to cheer him up? He can be a bit of a grouch at times”

He chuckled at his own jab at the ice mage, though his girlfriend looked rather unamused. She finished in her task, hanging the small plant above the door proudly before promptly jumping down, almost making him lunge to catch her. But she was much more agile then she looked, and landed safely with ease.

“Because I want to kiss Gray! Also he is a very happy man!”

He couldn't help but raise a sceptical brow at her loud declaration. 

"Don't you two kiss often enough already? Don't exactly need a special plant for that"

"But this is tradition! It will be so romantic! Juvia and Gray sharing their first festive kiss as the snow softy falls outside, the fireplace keeping us warm as we cuddle close and..."

She seemed to lose herself in one of her little fantasies, rambling on about how she was going to romantically make out with Gray, so he shook his head as he turned from her. Their relationship had always been a little odd, best to leave Juvia to whatever mischief she was up to. He placed his gift under a large, overly decorated Christmas tree,  _seriously who decided Happy and Natsu could decorate this year?_ , as his mind drifted to thoughts of his amazing owner. Oh how excited she was going to be,  he bet her inquisitive nature was going to end with her trying to work out what it is. He was going to tease her and she would probably tease him back, he absolutely adored being the reason she was enjoying herself. Oh, and maybe she would give him a gift back? Even if all she did was get him a warm drink he would be over the moon, just being in her thoughts was gift enough. He pondered over Juvia's plan, watching as she dragged a box, presumably full of mistletoe, along the guild floor to continue her decorating. From the look of the size she was going to be at it for a while...and the ceiling was probably going to be dyed green. But, if it could work for her then maybe...his mind blurred out Juvia and Gray, replacing them with the very appealing image of himself and the lovely Lucy kissing, she would be so shy, probably blushing as she faced away from his at first, it would be the cutest thing ever. Suddenly filled with extreme motivation to decorate the guild hall, he turned and marched over to Juvia, a mischievous smile overtaking his lips.

"Heeeyy Juvia, I don't need to go back to the spirit world right away...So do you still want my help?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plans in motion, join us next time where our plotters realise sometimes a kiss isn't the easiest thing to get a hold of.


	2. The Payoff Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia tries to put her mistletoe plan into action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Christmas!

Juvia walked back into the guild after having had a small nap, incredibly confident in her plan. Her and Loke had hidden mistletoe all over the guild, all she would have to do is get Gray close enough to one, then spring her trap. Then finally the two of them could finally have a traditional Christmas kiss. Her mind turned to fantasies of Gray ravishing her and she couldn't help the smile taking over her face. It would be one more thing crossed off her list too, she wanted to do every possible romantic act with Gray, kissing in the rain had definitely been the easiest to get, though she had lost favour with the people of Magnolia for a while after. Finding Gray in the holiday cheer of the guild would be the hardest part she decided, as every member of Fairytail was hereto celebrate with their friends. She was also horrified to note that some of her precious plants had already been found. Gajeel was currently coaxing a kiss out of the always shy Levy....and Happy was chasing Carla round with one, she had a feeling that would not end well for the blue cat.

Spurred on by the thought of missing out on her own holiday cheer she moved to location number one. She had hidden some mistletoe in the Library, high on the bookshelves. Her and Gray could share forbidden kisses in such a sacred place for reading, such a naughty thing to do on Christmas Eve! Her thoughts turned flirtatious once more as she reached up for a sprig hidden between the books, cursing when she remembered she had relied on Loke's height to hide this one, when she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Fairytails own Erza Scarlet standing there, wobbling slightly, trying to size her up. She knew that some of the guild had already started the holiday drinking, she guessed Erza had been roped into it too.

"Do you need a hand Juvia? I noticed you sneaking off into here while, I can get that for you"

She tried to stop Erza, who could easily reach the mistletoe, but there was no stopping Titania when she believed she could help a friend. Erza held out the small plant, looking rather confused. 

"Why is this here? Is this the reason that people have been acting weirder then usual? Juvia did you...?"

The requip mage did her best to give her an inquisitive look, but it was hard to take too seriously when she started to slur her words together.

"Juvia....did you want a kiss from me? I know I used to scare you so i'm glad you're trying to build bridges again"

How many times must she say that she wasn't scared, she just wanted to be with Gray! Also kiss someone other then Gray? Never in a million years! Her inner fuming was interrupted by a soft touch on her cheek, there for only a second. Erza moved back, opening her eyes and grinning at her. Had she really just?She could feel the heat burning in her cheeks.

"Traditions tradition. But this isn't how you make friends Juvia" Frozen in shock she didn't stop the arm being slung round her shoulder, guiding her out of the library. "Let's go out on a girls night sometime, that would be more fun then this. For now though you are going to show me where you've hidden all of these so we can use them on people"

Memories of the kings game came back to her and she knew she had to take one for the team. A drunk Erza on a warpath was dangerous and should be avoided at all costs.

"How about we do something else instead?"

"Hmm, like what?"

Good question, she quickly scanned the room, looking for someone who could reliably take Erza off her hands, anyone would do, she just needed to get back on track. She could explain the Erza really needed a lie down somewhere until the alcohol was out of her system, all would be fine. Her internal dilemma was interrupted by a few cheers and laughter. Both girls looked to see what the commotion was, but whatever happened seemed to be over now.All that was left were a few guild members teasing Loke...and Gray! Both men seemed really annoyed with something, had she missed an important event in Gray's life? She would have to scold herself later, she needed to be more vigilant than this! Something seemed to have caught Loke's eye and he now looked dejected, but she was more concerned with the fact Gray looked about ready to storm off. Thankfully Erza had gone to see what the fuss was about, and had immediately gotten pulled into a drinking match with Cana, not really the outcome she had wanted, but now her guild mates would have to deal with the fiery red head. Gray was starting to leave, frustrated and grumbling under his breath, all thoughts of Erza fled her mind as she ran to him, catching him by surprise as she skidded to a stop in front of him.

She held out a hand as she caught her breath, proud of herself for managing to stop him at the door before he could leave.

 "What is it Juvia? I kind of want to leave and cool off right now"

She flinched, he seemed to be in one of his mopey moods, what was the matter with him? Still it was time to stay strong, she could do this! She nodded to herself, causing him a bit of confusion, before she spoke.

"Juvia wishes Gray happy holidays and...and..."

"Is that it? Because you could have done that at home"

Her heart fluttered as it always did when he referred to his house as theirs, but why was she suddenly losing her nerve? She just didn't want to upset him, but surely a kiss wouldn't?

 "No, Juvia would also like a kiss from Gray, under the mistletoe! A truly warm and loving Christmas-"

"But I've already been kissed today"

She wasn't sure if she was meant to have heard that, he was looking at the ground, muttering to himself, genuinely upset with the situation. Her plan to kiss Gray had forced him to become unfaithful?! She would definitely need to rethink future plans if they were going to keep turning out like this! It was the love potion fiasco all over again!

A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her spiralling thoughts, before pulling back, almost like it wasn't there at all. Her Gray still wasn't the best at public displays of affection, but the thought behind it warmed her soul.

"I can practically hear you overthinking the situation. So no, i'm not in a harem or in a relationship with Lyon...whose not even here but who knows what your crazy imagination is cooking up. I'm just not a big fan of mistletoe and the idea of publicly kissing someone like that. I would rather keep what happens between you and me private. As in, I wish you would stop bragging to Lucy and the others about our time together. It's annoying!"

An angry flush appeared on his cheeks as he looked away from her, he was so cute was he was flustered! He tried his best for her, that's what motivated her to do the same, to put up all that- Oh...but he doesn't like mistletoe...at least not in a public place.  _It probably overwhelms poor Gray_ , _kissing the woman he loves in front of his friends_. Right, this was a miss, but as Erza says, tomorrow is another opportunity! She grinned, already planning for it, when she spotted the plant ontop of the door. The first she had put up, the one Loke had caught her flailing with...maybe that was a sign? She caught Gray's attention again, put a hand in front of his face, before slowly pointing up. She watched as confusion spread across his features, before he looked up and let out a soft curse.

"We don't have to of cour-"

She was stopped once more by a pair of lips, this time though planted firmly on hers. Gray pushed forward with a desperate and embarrassed kiss. She looked at him in surprise, his eyes were scrunched shut, one hands awkwardly behind her head, the other a fist at his side. A soft smile slid onto her face as her eyes closed shut and she gently pressed back, kissing him softly. He quickly broke off the kiss, doing his best to look anywhere but her, eyes darting to see if his guild mates had noticed, but they were too caught up inn the fight going on between Natsu and Erza to care. Her heart was currently singing, so she paid him no mind, he really could be so romantic when he wanted to be! He hesitantly caught her eye once more, tilting his head to the door, yes it was time they left. An enchanting strll in the snow followed by a stop at a cafe for warm drinks and-

"MISTLETOE FOR EVERYONE!"

The moment broken, they both jumped as a mixture of cheers and yells of objection rose, while Erza and Happy started uncovering all the hidden plants. Even when she was drunk, it seemed the Fire dragon slayer was no match for the unstoppable Titania. It was pandemonium as the guild seemed to split into those who were helping and those who were doing their best to get them to stop, even if it meant knocking some people out, any old excuse for an all out fight she supposed. She shared a look with her Gray, both thinking the same thing.

"Want to get out of here? I don't know whose silly idea this was, but I don't want to stick around to be a victim of it"

That was definitely a titbit of information she should keep to herself. She instead smiled at Gray and nodded.

"Juvia was thinking the same thing, Let's go somewhere cosy together!"

He groaned, the mood had truly been squashed and he looked physically tired.

"Or home...it's only the afternoon and i'm already beat"

She sighed, so much for maybe stopping off by a cafe, but she could see the pros of the two of them being alone, in his home, together. So she readily agreed to let him lead the way.

Wherever they did end up, she felt she had learned something of a small lesson today. Next time she was going to put the mistletoe up in Gray's house, he was too bashful and clumsy when it came to anything other then a private love. Also involving her friends in any way was a huge mistake, it just adds too much unnecessary risk and chaos, even if they were actually trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say good things come to those who wait, i'm sure that includes Christmas kisses.


	3. The Payoff Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Loke as successful as Juvia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters coincide with each other, so while Juvia's plan was going haywire, here's what happened with the lion spirit.

Loke was starting to maybe regret this idea. He had appeared in the guild room with a flourish, when he had sensed that his owner had finally arrived. But thus far he had been unable to actually get close to her, many fans of the guild had come to join in the celebrating and partying, some only wanting the excuse to drink. This unfortunately meant his fans too. With the startlingly early discovery of the hidden mistletoe, he guessed they didn't do as good a job as they had previously thought, it seemed to have quickly spread among these women that it was possible to get a free kiss from him. While he would once upon a time enjoy such attention,  he had started to change since meeting Lucy, a change that fully took hold after that whole date situation in Edolas. He would not allow anything to stop him helping her again. Anyway, this was a special time of the year, one where you followed your heart, so the only woman's lips he wanted on his own was Lucy's, everyone else would just have to stop whining and deal with a quick kiss on the cheek. It seemed  he wasn't the only one having issues though, Evergreen had thrown all pretence of subtlety, he blamed the drinking contest with Erza for that, and was currently trying to pull a kiss from Elfman, the mistletoe dangling over them from her finger. He shook his head as he walked away, probably not the best idea to get involved in all that.

 Looking around he groaned in disbelief, how could he have lost sight of Lucy? The guild was overpopulated and moving anywhere was a challenge, but he should still have been able to pinpoint where his owner was. He frowned as he moved to a table near the back, trying to catch his breath and find her. He had just spotted her alone at the bar, a perfect chance to strike, when he heard a small giggle at his side. Curious, he turned his head, spotting Cana sitting nearby, staring into a mug of alcohol.

“A surprise to catch you under the mistletoe eh?”

Mistletoe? Here? But they hadn’t…? Glancing up, he let out a defeated groan, it seemed one had been moved over the back tables. It was tied rather flimsily and looked like it was about to give way to gravity, but it was there nonetheless. His response came out as more a grumble under his breath.

“Cana can we skip this? I’m really not-”

“Don’t worry my sweet, i’ll be quick”

My sweet? Wait when did Cana ever sound so sultry? Startled he finally looked at Cana properly, full attention now focused on her, and noticed she hadn’t looked away from her glass, or even acknowledged he was there. Frowning, he was about to ask she at least look at him, when she once more caught him off guard. She planted a small kiss on her mug before gulping the whole thing, letting out a refreshed gasp of air once she was done. He felt his eye twitch as he stared at her in disbelief, she was really something else. It was then that she finally noticed him, grinning mischievously at catching him staring.

“Why Loke, what are you doing over here? Shouldn’t you be with your little fanclub?”

He shuddered at the reminder, desperate to change the direction the conversation was heading in, he pointed at her cup.

“I was wondering why you only have one of those with you...and why you were kissing it?”

She sighed in response, before pouting at him.

“This is only my second. Apparently i’m not allowed to drink by the keg today because we have to share the alcohol with our guests. Can you believe that injustice?! How am I supposed to get buzzed when they limit the amount I can drink?”

He bit his lip to stop himself commenting, pointing out that she seemed buzzed enough already would probably do nothing positive for his ongoing health.

“Yes it’s a great injustice Cana, but i’m sure you’ll be strong” His attention returned to Lucy, eyes locked to her, already working out his path through the crowd. “But if you’ll excuse me I have something incredibly important to do”

She followed his line of sight, a small smile gracing her lips once more when she realised what he was looking at.

“If you’re going to wish Lucy a Merry Christmas, then i’ve already beaten you to it! She was really happy when we exchanged gifts too. So make sure she stays happy alright? No upsetting _my_ friend on Christmas...or any other day for that matter”

A surge of gratefulness rose in his chest for Cana, even drunk she always kept an eye out for her friends and, most importantly, for Lucy. It did him a world of good knowing his lovely princess had such loyal people in her life. He gave her a small nod as he walked off.

“Thank you for being her friend Cana”

“Always Loke! Three Cheers to that!”

He grinned as he moved on, hearing her loud cheers behind him. She really was an interesting woman, but somehow, a really good fit for Lucy. Life worked in strange ways he supposed. As he moved forward, musing about how really all these different people being so close was a miracle when he bumped into someones retreating back. He was forcefully pulled from his jumbled thoughts as the person in question cursed loudly, ah that voice sounded incredibly familiar. He couldn’t help his smile or the way his body relaxed when he recognised him.

“Gray! What are you up to?”

It had been a while, they really should talk more, Lucy wouldn’t mind right? She could wait a few more moments while he caught up with the ice mage. However it seemed his best friend didn’t share his joy. He turned and shot him a dark look.

“Loke! You should move, right now, before-”

“Ha! I’ve got you now!”

Looking up to find the source of the voice he found Happy, hovering in the air and holding another sprig of that blasted plant, how many had they actually hidden? They may have gone a bit overboard. He raised a brow at the blue cat.

“Weren’t you bothering Carla? Why are you over here?”

A shiver shot through Happy’s body as the smile left his face for a second, before recovering.

“She threatened to rip my wings off...so i’m here bothering everyone else”

“What’s stopping me from ripping your wings off?”

He couldn’t help but agree with his friends grumbling, honestly Happy was terrible when overexcited like this. It was a shame really since they got on pretty well otherwise.

“Well I was gonna ask you to kiss but now i’m not so sure”

“You shouldn’t ask at all! Stop flying around with mistletoe and trying to force people to kiss”

“But it’s fun!”

He loved Gray that was true, but not in this way. He was pretty certain a kiss between them would just be awkward for all involved, not that he had ever thought for a second he would ever have to contemplate that.

“What’s the matter Gray? Not getting into the Christmas spirit?”

He heard yells coming from his fellow guild members and wondered if it was possible to just slide out of this, he would hate to abandon Gray, but this wasn’t really an argument he cared to be in. Especially as he had a feeling they would lose, drunk people had no conscious. 

“We should probably just get this over with Gray, the last thing I want is for Juvia...or Lucy to see this anyway”

Using Gray’s surprise to his advantage, he closed his eyes and gave the ice mage a quick kiss on the cheek. Victorious yells reverberated through the small group around them, as yet more people fell into the holiday trap. They jumped apart, both trying to not look at the other.

 But even as he heard Gray groaning and their friends mocking them, his world slowed down and shifted. He hadn’t noticed that Natsu had joined Lucy at the bar, or that Mirajane had stolen one of the mistletoe. It was no secret that she believed Lucy and Natsu were in love, regardless of how true that was, he had still wanted to receive Lucy’s love in some way, he was a selfish spirit through and through. So he wanted to run forward to stop Mira, but at the same time his feet were frozen to the floor. So he just watched as Mira sprung the plant onto the surprised pair, the awkward blushing and silence between the two. Eventually Natsu went in for the kiss...but Lucy tilted her head, making it a small one on her cheek. Both himself and Mirajane must have been wearing matching expressions of perplexion as Natsu made up some excuse to leave and Lucy was left there alone.  He wanted to move to her side, but she looked incredibly uncomfortable. Thinking it over, he wondered if she had been at the bar to avoid kisses, not receive them, the glare she shot Mira seemed to confirm that hypothesis. Was she embarrassed? Would he have embarrassed her if he continued? The last thing he wanted was to upset his lovely princess, or bring her any shame. Yet, he hadn't thought of her at all had he? So caught up in his fantasies of love and the season that...that he hadn’t considered how she felt. He glared at the floor as he walked away, he needed something heavy to remove this swelling guilt in his stomach.

So intent on finding a table on to sit at on his own, he didn’t see Lucy turn her head and notice him, nor the concerned stare burning into his back.

 Ten minutes later found him sitting at a far end table, drink in his hand, feeling sorry for himself. He didn’t want to leave just yet, a strange need to stay as long as Lucy did, but guilt was chasing away any fun he felt he could have with his friends. He caught himself playing with his glass and sighed, maybe he should just go. Right now all he was doing was winding himself up over mistletoe, Lucy and failed plans. He moved to get up, to at least return his glass, when someone sat down by him.He was shocked that anyone had come over, so he felt like pinching himself when he saw who it was, surely he was dreaming the fact Lucy was right there beside him? Yes, certainly he was in the spirit world right now, dreaming up this lovely angel from the heavens...and yet, he couldn't remember falling asleep. She smiled nervously at him, she had probably expected him to say something, but for once his brain was failing him, what should he say?

“...Loke, is it ok that i’ve sat here? You’re staring at me like i’ve grown two heads”

_Mission control to Loke, come in Loke, you might want to wake up and answer her!_

“Oh! No! I mean Yes! I mean...it’s fine Lucy...you can sit where you want to, even if it’s by me”

They both flinched at his awkward word choice, he wondered if he could summon the floor to swallow him up, fighting that would be easier than this.

“Right...Ah! Well it looks like you’ve had fun today Loke” She beamed at him, but his stomach was already dropping at todays memories, fun really wasn’t the word he would use. “You got to kiss a lot of girls today ey?”

Oh, that was her angle, he shook his head, causing her to lose her smile as he tried to explain to her how he felt.

“No, not really. None of those girls were the one I wanted to kiss. They weren’t the one I wanted to hold close as I kissed them under the mistletoe, todays not been the romantic adventure I had hoped it would be, especially since it seems the women I care for doesn’t like the idea of mistletoe” He looked away from her, not really wanting her to hear him as he continued. “Now I just feel terrible, like in the end I was just forcing something onto her”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her chewing her lip, a cute nervous habit of hers, as she pondered over her next words.

“Loke...I’m sure you’re overthinking things. I’m certain, whoever this lady is, that she knows you respect her and would never push anything onto her. Maybe she only likes kissing certain people under the mistletoe?”

He turned back to her, eyebrows scrunched in a confused frown. Did she not know who he was talking about? He figured it was obvious that whenever he was talking about a women he cared for he meant her. The idea that Lucy might only like certain people kissing her was something he hadn’t thought of though. Was she only comfortable with a loved one kissing her? That would make a lot of sense. New layers of guilt washed over him as he realised that his plan was doomed to make Lucy uncomfortable from the start.

She seemed alarmed, or maybe upset, at his souring mood, because she quickly looked around the room, desperate to change topics. She smiled when her eyes fell onto the Christmas tree in the corner of the hall.

“I noticed your present for me under the tree, thank you for that. I am surprised you left it lie though, I thought you would use it as an excuse to flirt.”

Oh yeah, his gift for her, the whole reason he had been in the guild in the first place, how could he have forgotten?

“Well...I was going to talk to you, but, as you mentioned, I got caught up with people who wanted my complete attention.One thing happened after another and then..” He looked back to the bar, before returning his gaze to her, noting that her eyes had followed his. Her bright blue eyes scoured his own, looking for something, he wasn’t sure what. He felt himself heat up under her stare. “...then you seemed rather busy. I didn't want to bother you after that.”

What a lame way to finish that sentence. Why was it that when Lucy was involved, he lost all his experience with women? It was incredibly unfair.

“Yeah, I’m no good with….stuff like that...I mean in public like that...with…with...”

“With the one you care for?”

She became flustered, throwing out and repeating words in her distress. He inwardly cursed, of course Mira was right, of course she wanted her first kiss to be a private one with Natsu. He was an idiot! What spirit doesn’t think of their owners needs and comforts first?! So lost in his own admonishments, he almost didn’t catch her words, now that she had finally gathered them.

“I don’t….I don’t care for Natsu in that way. Which is why I made sure he kissed me on the cheek...I also only want to save my lips for one person.”

“...What?”

Genuinely stunned as he was, he let her speak with no objections.

“Natsu is an amazing guy and a great friend...but it’s pretty clear to me that Lisanna has been trying to get him to herself all day...and that he’s been letting her slowly drag him away. Those two are perfect for each other don’t you think?”

“...Lucy….I...”

What could he say to that? It sounded so sad, like she was trying to be brave for him.

“Oh! Don’t worry!” She shook her hands wildly, as if that would help convince him. “It’s not a case of ‘I love him so i’ll let him be happy with someone else’ kind of thing. It’s been obvious to me since she returned that there was something there. I love them both as my close friends and I respect how they feel. I’m not going to let myself develop deep feelings for someone already in love, I’m not a homewrecker you know? Maybe there would have been something there otherwise? But it’s too late for that now, my heart has someone else in mind.”

Surprised didn’t begin to describe how he felt, his eyes trailed over the room, trying to figure out if the love of Lucy’s life was somewhere nearby, and if they were worthy of her heart. He was begrudgingly willing to admit that dragon boy would be able to keep her safe, but he hadn’t given anyone else any thought at all. She stood up, pulling him away from his examination.

“Loke, tomorrow's Christmas right?”

He nodded slowly, not sure where the conversation was suddenly shifting to.

“Right?”

“Then as thanks for my gift make sure to visit ok? I want to spend some time with you”

She smiled gently at him, waiting patiently as his brain desperately tried to fix itself enough to create coherent sentences. Not trusting his voice at the moment, who knows what he would say, he nodded vigorously, excited at the prospect of spending special time alone with Lucy. Her smile morphed into a satisfied grin as she turned away again, no doubt to grab her stuff to leave, he should really help with that. Moving on pure instinct, he got up to follow her, more than willing to offer her his help in taking her gifts home. She caught his attention again when she suddenly stopped, almost causing him to bump into her, thankfully his reflexes were still active, even if his brain wasn’t completely there. A moment passed between them, she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, nerves trying to clog up her throat and prevent her from speaking. Finally she said her piece while shooting him a clumsy wink, and he was pretty sure he had either died, or was definitely dreaming.

“And who knows? You may not have gotten the Christmas Eve kiss you wanted...but you might yet get a Christmas one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after...  
> Until Lucy found out Loke had given her a gag gift.
> 
> I hope you all had a great new year, I got ill over the last few days so yay fun for me. But I wanted this to get done so here we are.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often this will be updated, but I do want it done by the end of the year.


End file.
